A Doll for Kowalski
by vivian.1200
Summary: Exactly as the title says! All the other penguins had dolls. Skipper with Lola, Private and the lunacorns, and Rico and Ms. Perky so now it's Kowalski's turn to fall for the creepy power that is The Dolls! Based on a picture on DeviantART done by SnappySnape. It's labeled I sense a pattern here... if you ever want to see it!
1. Meeting Destiny

Vivian: This story was inspired by someone from DeviantART. So this is to you SnappySnape! Your picture was amazing, and so I made this! Yay!

Chapter 1: Meeting Density

The penguins were all in the HQ like any other normal day of course. Skipper, Private, and Kowalski were all sitting at the TV arguing over the remote. Then the TV clicked to a commercial. 'We interrupt this program to bring a special announcement to those in the Central Park areas. There is a power outage warning in these areas' the message said. "Boys looks like we better stock up for the jungle law again" Skipper said sighing.

They three nodded in reply, and followed their leader out of the base. They all made their way across the busy streets of New York where a truck almost hit them twice. They were luckily to escape in time. They then came upon a new shop. "I don't remember this store being around…" Kowalski mentioned seeing the name said- 'Rainbow Factory- where all dreams come true'. "This is an unauthorized building? Kowalski status report!" Skipper stated. "It appears this building is where the old coffee shop they shut down was. They must have replaced it with this…" Kowalski reported. "Move in boys! Let's see what this new store has to offer us" Skipper stated as Rico used the credit card to get in.

They all got inside, and saw rows upon rows of monster trucks, lunacorns, dolls, and doll outfits in the store. "Boys… I think we hit penguin heaven!" Skipper said with glowing star eyes as he looked at the many monster trucks. Rico was already in the doll outfit row so he could find something neat to bring home to Ms. Perky. Private was obviously in the lunacorns section. Kowalski sighed. Nothing really interested him to much in this store. He went over to the doll section just to see what they had.

He knew the other three had quite a past with dolls. Kowalski saw many creepy, and disturbing dolls while he walked along. He didn't understand how little girls found the dolls so pretty and enchanting. He though suddenly came across a doll he had never ever seen an ad for. He looked at it quite intrigued. The doll was almost exactly his size, and had ocean blue eyes like him. The doll also had shiny black hair, and was wearing a lab coat over her pretty red dress. "I've never heard of this doll before…" Kowalski muttered. He spotted a 'try me' button, and pressed it. "Hi I'm Katy and I love science, how about you?" the doll spoke. "You love science too?" Kowalski asked surprised.

Course he knew the doll couldn't reply back to him, but it was just amazing to see the humans make a doll based on science. He pressed the button again just to hear her speak again. "Can you calculate pi?" the doll asked. "Easy 3.14…" Kowalski said then slapped himself. "Why am I talking to a doll?" he asked himself. He then turned about to walk away, but suddenly he came running back, and pulling the doll off the shelf. "I can't resist!" Kowalski said hugging the plastic doll in the box.

Kowalski looked around, and then started to rip open the box. He pulled the doll out, and then started walking toward his teammates. "Kowalski… is that a doll behind you?" Private asked spotting it first. Kowalski pulled her up, and said- "yes". "What's the meaning of this Kowalski?" Skipper asked suspicious. "I was… uh hoping to experiment so new tests on her… so I didn't have to ask you guys" Kowalski replied nervously. Skipper seemed skeptical, but he thought- 'hey if it gets me out of Kowalski's freak experiments I'm in!'. "Fine you can keep her. Rico money!" Skipper shouted. Rico went up to the cash register, and regurited coins into it.

"Alright let's finish preparing for Jungle Law, and get back to HQ double time!" Skipper shouted, and they all went out of the store.

Vivian: And so the genius Kowalski has fallen for a doll himself! Where will this lead?


	2. Something's not right

Vivian: Well this is the next chapter! Yay!

Chapter 2: Something's not right…

Kowalski set Kate (The doll) against the wall of his lab. He then put his flipper to his head, and said- "what am I thinking". Kowalski sighed, and then his flipper accidently brushed the button on Kate, and Kate suddenly said- "You don't have to be sad. Let's play!". Kowalski looked at the doll surprised at what she said. He pressed the button again. "I sometimes am sad… let's play to make it all better!" she said. "Why would they have a doll that says this? Maybe that's why I've never seen her kind before…" Kowalski said to himself.

~ (Meanwhile at the Rainbow store)

A tall guy came into the shop. "Alright time to grab…" suddenly though he stopped as he saw that Kate was no longer on the shelf. "What the? Who took my doll?!" the guy shouted. "Huh oh you mean that creepy science doll that talks about death, and science?" the attendant asked. The guy quickly had him by the uniform. "Where is she?!" he shouted at him. "I don't know sir! She's just gone!" the attendant said. "Find her!" he shouted at the attendant.

~ (Back with Kowalski)

"You know I've never heard a doll so smart like you…" Kowalski said while sitting in the doll's out stretched arms. Kate was still smiling, but for some reason her eyes seemed to have moved to look at Kowalski. "I've never actually opened up to anyone… well still haven't technically" Kowalski said. "You will always have me…" Kate suddenly spoke. "Yeah I guess that's true" Kowalski said smiling.

Kowalski then stood up, and went over to his lab table. He picked up a camera, and then set it up to take a picture. He sat back down beside Kate, and wrapped his flipper around her shoulder. He smiled to the camera. Suddenly Kate's eyes moved again, and she dropped the smile frowning now. The picture was snapped, and she quickly smiled again as he looked at her.

Suddenly the lab door opened, and Kowalski stood up. "Kowalski it's time for bed!" Skipper shouted to Kowalski. Kowalski followed the leader out into the main room leaving Kate behind.

Kate suddenly stood up on her own. She looked around, and then walked over to the table. She pulled a knife from the lab table, and then opened the lab door. She walked over to the penguins in the bunks, and was staring at Skipper with a strange smile.

Vivian: That's the end of chapter 2. I know some of you may be majorly confused, but think of this as like the Lunacorn Apocalypse episode where the lunacorn was possessed…. It will all be explained later.


	3. A Prank?

Vivian: Warning now this story has a new couple. There will eventually be Kipper just to warn you now…

Chapter 3: A Prank?

The doll raised the knife about to strike Skipper, but suddenly stopped as she heard a yawn. She looked up, and then smiled again as Kowalski suddenly looked down to her. Kowalski saw the knife, and jumped down. He took it out of her hand, and said- "alright who's playing pranks like this?". The doll remained motionless. "Come on Kate let's get you to sleep" Kowalski said now picking her up, and taking her into the bunk. Kate waited for Kowalski to fall asleep, before looking over to him.

Kate's big smile leaned into a closed smile, and then snuggled against Kowalski's side.

~ (Morning)

Kate woke up earlier then the penguins. She pulled away from Kowalski, and regained her smile. Skipper then woke up, and got out of the bed. He looked up to Kowalski's bunk, and saw the doll staring out at him with the strange smile. "God that doll's going to creep me out even more then Rico's doll" Skipper said looking over to Ms. Perky. Ms. Perky was smiling a little less creepy then Kate's.

~ (Later Night)

Rico was with Ms. Perky at night. He had fallen asleep though so he couldn't see anything. Kate slowly got out of Kowalski's bunk, and then walked over to Rico and Ms. Perky. She slowly lifted Rico up, and set him in his bunk. She walked back over to Ms. Perky. Then she began to speak?!

"Sorry Ms. Perky but I got to tell you something…" she stated. Ms. Perky didn't reply. "You think you're fooling everyone but I know you're secret" she said. Ms. Perky still said nothing in reply. "Stop ignoring me!" she shouted. Ms. Perky's eyes shifted to look at her. "How do you know who I am?" Ms. Perky spoke. "I know the doll world. We're all prisoners in these bodies…" Kate stated. "So what are you saying?" Ms. Perky asked.

"I know a way to get into the real world…" Kate stated. "How?" Ms. Perky asked. "Well I'm still working on the plans… but I'm going to process that penguin" Kate said. "But he's a dude?" Ms. Perky said. "Soon he will not be once my plan is complete. Then I will help all the dolls into freedom!" Kate laughed evilly. Ms. Perky just smirked in reply…

Vivian: O_O…. I don't know what to say of this chapter. But I will say I knew Ms. Perky was evil! XD


End file.
